This invention is the field of flashlight holding devices particularly those, which can be utilized, in both stationary and mobile applications. For all nighttime activities, work or play there is a need for a hands-free light source, which illuminates wherever the hand is pointed and provides for a secure attachment and quick-release mechanism. A number of devices have been previously proposed to address this issue which involve some type of mechanical holder which engages a flashlight, see for example, the following US patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,622 June 1918 Reynolds . . . 362/103 SEARCH LIGHT HOLDER PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,850 October 1919 De Yong . . . 362/103 ELECTRIC FLASHLIGHT HOLDER PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,934 November 1919 Schopp . . . 362/103 FLASHLIGHT ATTACHMENT PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,241 July 1930 Stephani . . . 362/103 WRIST ATTACHMENT FOR FLASHLIGHT PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,962 August 1933 Worley . . . 362/103 FLASHLIGHT PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,281 December 1935 Gaskin . . . 362/103 LIGHT PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,625 July 939 Fessel . . . 224/219 BRACELET FLASHLIGHT HOLDER PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,112.889 December 1963 Marmo et al . . . 362/103 WRIST MOUNTED FLASHLIGHT PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,631 November 1988 Fuller . . . 362/103 WRIST MOUNTED FLASHLIGHT PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,506 October 1992 Leard . . . 362/103 FLASHLIGHT ARMBAND PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,328 May 1994 Lum . . . 361/809 HANDSFREE FOREARM STRAP FOR PORTABLE EQUIPMENT
The devices described in all of the foregoing patents are characterized by some type of mounting device which attaches a flashlight to the forearm or wrist. In all cases the design is such that a device is intended to function when attached to the forearm or wrist.
There is need for a push button quick-release flashlight holder, which can be easily and securely locked and unlocked from the forearm base unit. The above mentioned devices do not meet this need as they have a common design for portable attachment without the unique push button and quick-release design.